


You Gave Your Heart to Me Completely

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel offers up his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Your Heart to Me Completely

**Author's Note:**

> _it’s you and me-_  
>  our love is bigger than most everything  
> it stretched out further than our eyes could see  
> you gave your heart to me completely **  
> -you me & the boatman, quiet company**
> 
> i've been listening to this song non-stop for the past two days and it's pretty awesome and i like to think it's about dean and cas. anyways this is what came of it. enjoy! yay art!


End file.
